Safety in Submission
by Nagone
Summary: Sometimes, there is safety in fully giving into the feeling of submitting to another.


Safety in Submission

A Soifon and Yoruchi Fanfiction

By Nagone

* * *

><p>Pairing: SoifonYoruichi

Summary: Sometimes, there is safety in fully giving into the feeling of submitting to another.

Rated: NC-17 for D/s, biting, blood, dirty talk, spanking, bondage, graphic sex, and Dominant Soifon/submissive Yoruichi

Author Note: I thought it'd be rather interesting to place my idea of submission and D/s and how safe it can feel to simply give into it and feel the pleasure. It was nice being able to take from my fantasies and thoughts and put it in words. This is a little bit different than my typical writing, and **a lot more sexual**, so readers, be warned. I hope that you'll enjoy this piece as much as I have. Being naughty is kind of fun!

* * *

><p>There was no safety in submission.<p>

That thought traveled through Yoruichi's clouded mind as Soifon ran an alabaster digit down her side, coxing her to relax and lay back down next to her on the futon. Yoruichi had only been back naught but half of half an hour before the black haired vixen had pressed her into a wall and put the eldest of the two in her place. Yoruichi had had plans to simply relax this evening. Sex had been the last thing on her mind, for once, and she simply had craved a day or two of laziness before she'd even _think_ about sex again.

Apparently, Soifon had felt differently, seeing as she had damn near ripped apart Yoruichi's uniform, turning the black spandex into shreds of stretchy fabric that littered the from room.

Yoruichi sighed to herself, a little more than put off that she had been pressed down to the futon once more by a dark-eyed Soifon, and a little more than turned on that Soifon had taken control. This had never occurred before. Soifon, as quiet as she was, normally took whatever Yoruichi had wanted to give, but having Soifon take control was quite a nice change. Yoruichi felt her face heat up at the thought of what Soifon had in store, and she slowly allowed her nervousness, and her inhibitions, to slip away from her.

"Soi," Yoruichi whispered as Soifon lowered her head to Yoruichi's neck, kissing up and down, from her ear to her shoulder, peppering kisses along each and every vein. Yoruichi purred, shifting slightly and pressing against Soifon's taut body. Soifon looked up at Yoruichi, lifting her head. Yoruichi gasped, noting immediately the strict frown on Soifon's face.

"Who said you could make a sound, Yoruichi?" Soifon whispered, her voice so low that it made Yoruichi lean forward. Yoruichi gulped, a sharp shiver rushing up her spine. Soifon roughly would a hand through Yoruichi's long, purple-black ponytail and yanked the hair tie out, releasing a shower of shiny, silken locks onto the chocolate brown skin. Yoruichi gasped as Soifon yanked her head back carefully. Soifon placed her lips at Yoruichi's pulse point and smirked. "Do not make a sound unless I say so," she commanded before digging her teeth into Yoruichi's throat.

Yoruichi wanted to scream it felt so good. She wasn't totally into pain, but a little pain mixed into the pleasure was never a bad thing. She closed her eyes, her thick lashes fluttering closed over the bright amber orbs. She swore she could feel her tail twitching as though it was there, and she could feel the sensation of her cat ears upon her head, relaxing with the pleasure. Soifon leaned back and looked at her sempai, of whom was slowly being reduced to a shiver, whimpering mess. Soifon smirked and chuckled, rolling back onto her heels and getting up. "Stay still and close your eyes. Now," she commanded as she turned and opened the small drawer next to the bed. She pulled her hand out after a minute of searching, and in it, had length of deep purple silk. "Open your eyes," Soifon said, and Yoruichi's bright eyes fluttered open, her eyes slowly dilating and darkening to a deep, amber honey.

"Soi, what is that?" Yoruichi question, her eyebrows rising ever so slightly.

"It's silk," Soifon responded simply.

Yoruichi nodded. "Yes, I see that. What are you using it for though?"

Soifon looked Yoruichi in the eye, capturing her gaze. She simply smirked in response and crawled onto Yoruichi, pressing her body against her sempai and gripped her arms. "Hush, Yoruichi," she whispered, leaning down and quickly stealing a kiss from her lover. Yoruichi's breath emptied itself from her quickly and she nodded, forcing her body to resolve itself to relax. Soifon nodded to herself once she realized that her sempai had relaxed and begin to raise Yoruichi's arms above her head. Yoruichi instinctively stretched out to make room for herself, only to be stopped by Soifon. "I told you not to move. Now I'll have to punish you," Soifon muttered darkly. She quickly tied up Yoruichi's hands, tying a deft knot that would take a great deal of time to unwind. Yoruichi silently thanked the girl for not tying her to anything, but simply binding her arms. "Turn over," Soifon commanded, her voice more steady now. Yoruichi stayed still for a moment, slowly becoming ever so slightly irritated with being bossed around.

"And what if I say no?" Yoruichi purred.

Soifon's eyes darkened. "Turn. Around. Now." Yoruichi felt a shiver run up and down her spine and nodded, turning around and bracing herself on her bound arms. Soifon nodded and got behind Yoruichi, her movements rivaling the fluidity of Yoruichi's gracefulness. "Yoruichi-_sama_," Soifon whispered, playfully running a finger across the small of her back. "You haven't been behaving since you first got back. Bad girls like you need to be punish." Yoruichi quickly turned her head, effectively hiding the blush that bloomed across her cheeks.

"Soifon, what do you-" And there it was. A deep, tingling sensation that both burned and soothed the growing ache in Yoruichi's loins and set Yoruichi's senses on fire. She gasped softly, and looked at Soifon, seeking approval. Soifon simply smiled and lifted her hand once more, slamming it down onto Yoruichi's rear, eliciting a loud shot from the girl. Soifon gently kneaded the flesh, peppering Yoruichi's back with kisses before she settled into a steady rhythm. Each slap on each cheek brought more heat to Yoruichi's face, and she slowly felt herself giving into to Soifon. "S-Soifon," Yoruichi whimpered, her rear hot and aching. "P-please… Stop."

Soifon stopped and gently crawled up Yoruichi's body, effectively pinning the girl to the bed. "Do not command me, _Yoruichi-sama_," she whispered, pressing her lips to the girl's shoulder before digging her teeth into the supple flesh. Yoruichi gasped and arched back, her hips grinding into the sheets roughly, seeking some purchase, some for of release.

"S-Soifon," Yoruichi groaned. She could feel the flesh breaking as blood began to ooze out in small beads. Soifon smirked and lapped them up languidly, like a cat lapping up milk. Yoruichi moaned softly, laying her head against the cool of the sheets. "Soi…"

Soifon shifted once more. "Turn over. On your back." Yoruichi did as the girl commanded, turning over and relaxing her arms against her stomach, her chest heaving as she felt the sting of the sheets against her raw rear. She clenched her thighs, trying to hold herself back from shattering the cuffs and taking control "Arms above your head. Now," Soifon commanded. Yoruichi obeyed, half-eager to be controlled, half-eager to see if Soifon would crack and go back to her typical reserved self.

Yoruichi couldn't have been more wrong.

In an instant, Soifon's lips descended upon Yoruichi's right breast, kissing is gently and lapping at the sweat that had begun to develop. Yoruichi held back soft sounds, waiting, watching. Soifon looked up at her, and in one swift motion, enveloped the whole of Yoruichi's nipple between her teeth, harshly sucking and biting it. Yoruichi cracked, her voice screaming her pleasure. Soifon didn't care in this moment. She kneaded her hands harshly, grabbing at Yoruichi's abundant breasts, digging her nails into them fiercely. Yoruichi's legs quivered as she tried to hold back the oncoming orgasm, but she felt her lips grow more and more moist, her sweet nectar threatening to burst forth from her. Her deep, sultry voice had long since transformed in to high-pitch moans. Soifon's ears drifted to the noise, and in an instant, the pleasure stopped. "Soi, why did you-"

_Slap._

Yoruichi recoiled. The slap across her face stung. She jerked forward. "Soi, what the fuck was that for? That hurt you-" Then Yoruichi caught it. The nervous, playful twinkle in Soifon's eyes. The girl is nervous, Yoruichi thought. But she's trying to be in full control and make this pleasurable for me.

"Sh-shut up, Yoruichi. I… I'm in control!" Soifon was cracking. She was nervous to make the next move. Her voice was nervously pitched, and Yoruichi caught the slight shivers of nervousness that made Soifon's body rock side to side ever so slightly. "Now," Soifon whispered, regaining her confidence. "I'm going to tell you what I'm going to do."

Yoruichi gulped nervously. Might as well play along, she thought.

"First, I'm going to leave so many bite marks and bruises on your belly that you won't be able to move without feeling my teeth there for weeks. Then, after I make sure your know that your body is mine, I'm going to bite your thighs so hard that you'll be _sure_ that you belong to _me_. Then, I'm going to part your sweet lips, and I'm going to such on your clitoris until you're begging me to stop, but I won't because I'm going to fuck you with my hand so hard, you won't be able to think about anything but the pleasure and who gives it to you. Understand?" Yoruichi nodded mutely, a soft moan emptying from between her swollen lips. Her tongue peeked out as she licked up the slight sheen that had gathered there She heard Soifon take in a deep breath before she finished and gave her next command. Soifon ran her hands down Yoruichi's taut stomach, slowly digging her nails into the soft, hard flesh. Yoruichi mewed softly, arching her back at the sensation. Soifon smiled and lowered her head to the valley between Yoruichi's breasts. Quickly, she bite down hard, bruising Yoruichi's supple skin as soon as her teeth left. Yoruichi couldn't help but moan at the sensation of the hot burning that the mark left. Soifon quickly took note of her elder's reaction and quickly bit down on her side. Yoruichi hissed, but enjoyed the sharp pain. Soifon quickly soothed the bite wit her tongue, and proceeded to Yoruichi's hard belly. She layered bite after bite on the chocolate colored skin, leaving purple-brown bruises in her wake. Her tongue snaked from between her teeth and soothed the bites almost as quickly as they were made, but Yoruichi could still feel the sharp burn that each left. She had lost count of how many there had been since number twelve. How many patches of fire on her belly could she feel? Fifteen? Twenty?

Sure enough, Soifon had fulfilled her first promise. Yoruichi felt a tingling in her belly, deeper than the bruises, that made her feel as though she had a deeper sense of belonging to Soifon now. It was nice to know that although she normally played the dominant role, Soifon was her master tonight. Soifon looked up at Yoruichi. "Spread your legs. Wide." Yoruichi nervously opened her legs, the cool air of the night hitting her privates full-force. She hissed at the sensation and unconsciously slammed the shut. She opened her eyes after the sensation died down and caught Soifon's eyes. Soifon did not look pleased. Her normally playful and intelligent eyes had changed, and were now replaced with a lustful gaze. "I said, spread your legs wide. Now," Soifon commanded. Yoruichi nodded and did as she said, slowly dropping her arms to her stomach. The relief from holding them for so long was wonderful, but it felt like with every movement, no matter how slight, the bite marks ached from the pressure of her arms. _Slap._ Yoruichi realized her instant mistake. "Do not do things unless I command it!" Soifon yelled. "You are my bitch, Yoruichi. Unless I tell you what to do, you _will not _disobey me." Yoruichi cringed and nodded. "Now, apologize."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry what?" Soifon demanded.

"I'm sorry," Yoruichi paused and gave up the last little bit of control she held onto. "I'm sorry, Master."

Soifon smiled and gently kissed Yoruichi's hip. "Good girl." Soifon gently rubbed Yoruichi's sides, electing pleased purrs from the girl. "Now, spread your legs." Yoruichi did as told, opened her legs. The cool breeze didn't shock her as much, and she was thankful for Soifon's warmth as the girl crawled between her legs and shielded her from the breeze. Soifon gracefully bent her head down, her short choppy locks tickling Yoruichi's thighs, and bite down hard into the juicy flesh of Yoruichi's inner thigh. Yoruichi stifled a screech at the immediate burst of pleasure and pain and simply exhaled harshly, her chest fluttering up and down quickly. Yoruichi wanted so bad for Soifon to simply just to move on and fuck her until she was a babbling mess: but Yoruichi knew the reward would be wroth wait.

Yoruichi held herself together through the five minutes of torture that Soifon delivered upon her thighs. By the time Soifon was done and had given Yoruichi the option to close her legs, the girl was such a mess that she had kept them open, plus Yoruichi knew that if her torso was any indication, closing her legs would only deliver an unbearable amount of both pleasure and pain. Yoruichi impatiently awaited Soifon's next command. Soifon took a moment to compose herself, her eyes dilated and lustful, before she dolled out her next direction.

"Yoruichi," she said simply, "get on your stomach. Ass up."

Yoruichi obediently, and as quickly as possible, tumbled onto her stomach gracefully, spreading her legs for balance as she lifted her round buttocks up. Soifon hummed softly, and Yoruichi knew she had done well. "Now," Soifon leaned over Yoruichi's body, their skin practically sizzling against each other. Soifon's hard body felt glorious against Yoruichi's soft skin. Yoruichi could practically feel her clitoris throbbing with excitement: she knew what was coming next. Soifon had followed her instructions so far, and now, Soifon was going to finish executing her actions.

Soifon kissed Yoruichi's shoulder gently, peppering small kisses and nips down her spin until she reached Yoruichi's pert butt. She grabbed the mounds into her hands, massaging and rubbing them. Yoruichi yelped and accidently let a moan escape her lips, and instantly, she almost regretted it.

_Slap_.

Soifon's hand rushed down upon Yoruichi's left cheek, striking the flesh hard. It jiggled as Soifon rested her hand upon it, and Yoruichi turned her cheek to look back at Soifon. She panted and lowered her head, completely submitting to Soifon. "Please, Yoruichi begged, surprising even herself. "Please, do it again… Master." Soifon's eyes went wide at Yoruichi submitting herself in full. She never would have though her elder would have done such a thing, but here she lay before her, ass in the air and breasts flat against the mattress.

Soifon smirked as she brought her hand down, alternating cheeks. Each time, Yoruichi's cried grew louder. Soifon didn't mind allowing her to make noise: the sounds that emptied from Yoruichi's swollen lips were like music to her ears. Soifon continued for another minute or so, enjoying the pained moans that were coming from her sempai. After a few more seconds, she stopped. Yoruichi's moans continued, but softly died down as she shivered, her legs close to collapsing on her. The eldest of the two hadn't thought that pain could have brought so much pleasure, but it had been obvious that she was more than slightly addicted to Soifon's wicked hands. She arched her back as Soifon's smooth hands traced a path down to the middle of her thighs. Soifon gently tickled them before she forced them apart. Yoruichi nearly fell, but she dug her knees into the mattress and held her ground.

"Yoruichi-_sama,_" Soifon hissed, her voice low and dark. Yoruichi shivered. "You're mine." Soifon dipped her head down and gently spread Yoruichi's labia. She blew soft puffs of hot and cold air, causing Yoruichi's body to become wracked with pleasurable shivers. Soifon slowly inserted two fingers into her mouth and sucked on them, flicking her tongue between the two digits. Yoruichi bucked backwards, slightly upset that Soifon had stopped her ministrations, but Soifon soon returned back. Spreading Yoruichi's labia with one hand, she slowly slipped the two moist fingers inside the girl, causing Yoruichi to melt into the mattress. Soifon was amazed that she had kept herself still kneeling.

"Soifon," Yoruichi moaned. "Please… Please don't stop…"

Soifon smirked and twisted the fingers inside Yoruichi, causing her to scream Soifon's name into the night. Soifon pulled them out and roughly shoved them back in, deciding that she liked hearing Yoruichi call her name as though she were on the brink of ecstasy. Soifon slowly unraveled her tongue from within her mouth and gently placed it against Yoruichi's lips, shoving it into the moist cavern that was her core. She sucked on the slightly sweet, tangy moisture, her lips shining with Yoruichi's nectar. Soon, Soifon's moans were joining Yoruichi's cries as she reached her free hand down and began to slide two fingers inside of herself, roughly fingering herself. Soifon's hips bucked against her fingers as neared completion, but she found it within herself to calm down. Yoruichi would orgasm before Soifon did, no matter how hard the knot in her stomach tightened. Yoruichi whimpered softly, purrs and moans roaring from her throat. "Soifon," she panted, her back arching as though it would break. "I can't hold out much longer. Please," she practically begged, her arms on fire from them being crushed beneath her form for so long, her loins near to bursting forth. "Please, Soifon! Please let me touch you!"

Soifon smirked and shifted so that she could quickly slip a finger beneath her elder and undo the bindings bindings. As soon as the knot fell to the ground, Yoruichi wiggled her fingers to get rid of the tingling that resides in the digits and pounced on Soifon, knocking her back onto the mattress. Soifon held her ground, and although she rocked back, she managed to contort herself to where Yoruichi was sitting proudly in her lap, rocking back and forth, trying to find something to grind on. Her lover was a sight to behold: chocolate skin shimmering with sweat, face contorted with pleasure, eyes bright with lust and love, and near orgasm. Yoruichi caught Soifon checking her out, but didn't care: she wanted one thing, and that one this was completion. She grinded her hips into her lover, moaning like an animal. "Oh, Soifon, take me!" Yoruichi yelled, her purple locks bouncing about her curvaceous form. Yoruichi bounced up in down in Soifon's lap, her fingers bringing her back to the brink of completion. Yoruichi's face contorted even as she, once again, tried to find release.

Soifon smiled and gently pulled Yoruichi's hand out from between her legs. "Calm down, Yoruichi," Soifon gently said. Then, a wicked glance took over her calm eyes, and Yoruichi saw them flash with intensity. "I'm not done yet." Soifon tossed Yoruichi's hand away and roughly shoved three fingers inside her lover. Yoruichi's back arched, and a loud moan ripped from her throat. "I need you to try and relax for a moment while I'm doing this." Yoruichi managed to nod. Soifon took a deep breath, and with steady fingers, slipped her hand in between Yoruichi's most lips, and into her vagina. Yoruichi's back arched to that point that it looked as though it would break, and with that, Soifon knew she had done something good.

"S-Soi!" Yoruichi yelled. She pressed her breasts towards Soifon's awaiting lips. Soifon popped a nipple into her mouth and sucked hard and was instantly rewarded with Yoruichi's loud cries of "more", "harder", "right there", and "fuck". Yoruichi pressed herself down onto Soifon's awaiting hand, her lips nearly weeping with her nectar. "Oh, Soifon! I… Can't…" Yoruichi's words broke off as she moaned. Soifon panted heavily, but managed to wind her free hand in Yoruichi's hair, yank it back, and place one last rather large love bite upon her neck.

"Now, Yoruichi-sama," Soifon whispered, taking one last hard jab at Yoruichi's core. Within an instant, Yoruichi screamed hoarsely, pressing against Soifon as her orgasm flooded her senses. She shook with the pleasure that rushed though her as Soifon kept gently rubbing her to full completion. Soifon shivered an bite down hard on Yoruichi's shoulder, grinding up against her lover until she calmed down. She wrapped her arms around Yoruichi and allowed for gravity to carry them down onto the mattress.

Yoruichi's breaths came in hard pants. Her chest rose and fell as Soifon gently kissed her shoulders. "Soi," Yoruichi managed as she caught her breath. "That was amazing."

Soifon giggled, a rare sound heard by anyone but Yoruichi. "I just wanted to welcome you home from your mission. I know it was long and hard on you. So I thought you'd enjoy something… _different_." The lustful sparkle in Soifon's eyes had not yet left, and Yoruichi felt her body react as moisture began to gather in her loins once more.

Yoruichi winked saucily. "Well, I _did_ enjoy it, and maybe…" Yoruichi didn't even half to finish. Within an instant, Soifon was upon her once again, coxing loud cries from Yoruichi.

There was safety in submission after all, Yoruichi thought in the back of her mind. She relized how safe it felt to be taken care of, and realized that this must be what Soifon felt when Yoruichi was feeling kinky and wanted some fun. She spread her legs and let the thought float away as Soifon's tongue returned to pleasing the purple-haired woman. "Oh, and Soifon?" Yoruichi panted. Soifon's black eyes flickered up to her elder.

"Don't ever call me a bitch again."


End file.
